Death Bed Confessions
by XxSweetAddictionsxX
Summary: While Dean watches over Castiel who is in a coma from a fatal encounter with a gang of demons something is stirring up quite a fuss in heaven and in hell.
1. Some Kind of Hero

Hello there readers! I would just like to say Welcome to Death Bed Confessions!

I also would like to say I do not own Supernatural nor any character other then the extras. Enjoy!

Sorry for the short chapter :( Don't they get longer!

**Death Bed Confessions Chapter 1: Some kind of Hero.**

As Dean charged into the room he stopped mid stride when he saw a familiar face laying silently in the white hospital bed. A heavy wave of emotions hit him as he slowly walked into the room as he realized it was Cas laying there. Dean sat down in the chair beside Cas and ran his eyes over the broken angel in front of him. Dean didn't know Cas could ever be beaten so badly, Dean clenched his fists and bit down hard on his lip as he examined Cas' bruised body.

"What did they do to you Cas..." His face was barely recognizable from all the cuts and bruises.

His leg was broken and large slash marks could been seen all across both arms, to Dean the injuries were bad yes but the worst part was the machine and the tubes going into Cas' arms and in his mouth. Dean couldn't bare seeing him like this

"Come on Cas, hurry up and heal yourself." As Dean sat and watched over Cas he heard a knock on the door following a woman in a long white coat carrying a clipboard.

"Oh, hello there. I wasn't aware he had a visitor. I'm ." Dean turned back to Cas laying his head back against the somewhat comfortable chair.

"Dean." She smiled and extended her hand towards him but he made no intention of shaking her hand.  
"Well alrighty then. I'll be checking up on our guy here everyday to make sure he's making progress." "Right." stood in place not sure what to do still holding her clipboard in hand

."You know talking to him might make him hang on." Dean ignored her comment and went back to watching Cas  
"Were you two close?"

"Are. We ARE close."

"Right sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I was just-" Dean sat up and gave her a Leave-the-fucking-room-now look and she flinched.

"I'll come back later."

"Yeah you do that.." As Dean sat there reading one of the crappy magazines he realized that she didn't have such a bad idea.

"Ah son of a bitch." Maybe he would hear him and wake up. Dean sighed and leaned forward now closer to Cas.

"I feel like a fool for not realizing how much I really need you, Am I a freak for falling for another guy? I don't understand how I could be in love with angel. Some kind of stupid joke God thought would be funny right?" Dean bit down on his lip and lowered his head resting it gently on Cas' arm.

"Damn it Cas, Every time I look at you...Just laying here all busted up and helpless I don't know something inside me stops my breathing. Even when the nurse bumped into your bed and you whimpered...It broke my heart...God damn it, It's not right to feel this way about you..For fuck's sake you're a guy! I've tried to push back these feelings but nothing is working...Sex,Booze,Not even pie! What kind of spell did you put me under Cas.."

Dean punched his leg and began biting his lip until it began to bleed profusely."Some kind of hero I am. I couldn't save you from some gang of demons. And...And..."

Dean began crying uncontrollably he had held it in for so long it was like a earthquake shaking his entire body, Gripping onto the sheet of the bed he let out a soft scream.

"It's all my fault you're dieing...If I had been there to protect you..None of this would have happened..Please...Please wake up...I can't...I can't do this on my own, I need you by my side...Please Cas..Wake up..For me.."


	2. Couldn't Sleep

Quick Writers Note!

So the first chapter was heart breaking yes? Sorry for the sadness my lovely reader.

But Dean must suffer it's only natural. I'm a bit mad at how lazy I was when I started writing this, They get longer I pinky promise :)

Shot out to my baby brother Sammy, I'm writing a chapter just for you!(Yes I have a Supernatural family lol I am the Dean ^^)

I love writing chapters for people :) so if you want message me and I shall do one for you ;)

Anyway! Onto the story! Send me some review love and comment!

-Death Bed Confessions Chapter 2: Couldn't sleep. 

The machine repeatedly let out slow and short beeps. Pumping air into the broken angel's lungs, keeping Cas barely alive. Dean never slept during the next few days, Too afraid that if he did Cas would disappear like some dream. The nurses would bring Dean trays of food but he never touched them other than to push them away. He was beginning to feel weak and more angry as the days went by. Sam and Bobby came to visit sometimes but only stayed for no more than an hour. Dean always kept silent, never talked to anyone but his blue eyed angel.

"Hey man, It's been a week since...It's been too damn long. And you're not getting any better... I'm not sleeping. I yelled at the nurse yesterday when she touched your clothes...She said that they needed to be washed because it was "unsanitary" those idiots don't know anything, No one is washing that coat until you wake up god damn it."

Dean sighed rubbing his forehead as he held back tears again. He told himself repeatedly he had to be strong for Cas, It was nearly impossible not to get upset at this point. He felt as though he was falling from a cliff and the drop seemed to carry on. All his emotions washed over him as he continued to fall. All except hope, his hope of Cas waking up was beginning to fade and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold onto it.

"I realized that for some reason I smell like you and yesterday...When I figured it out I started shaking and...well I broke down crying...I feel like I should be able to help you...but I'm powerless...I don't want you to die..."

Dean bent forward and laid his head in his hands and began to cry. Even harder than before, It scared him. The thought of loosing Cas... Dean's cries only got louder as he continued. Dean sat on the floor holding onto the metal rod attached to the bed and tried to pull himself together but the tears continued to run down his face.

"Cas if you can hear me...Please fight this...I know I've said this before and I mean it but I really need you...You're all I have left, Sammy went and abandoned me for that demon bitch Ruby, Bobby is still here but...every time I bring you up in the conversation he yells at me. Saying things like _You need to get your head on straight! He's going to die and there's nothing you can do to change that! so give it up Dean._ He's wrong though..I can't give up on you Cas...You saved me from Hell...in more than just one way...I won't give up on you."

Dean stood up moving over to the bed running his hand through Cas' hair and sighing "I'm not leaving your side. I don't care how long it takes, I won't leave until I see those blue eyes open again..."

Dean kissed the angel's forehead and sat back down in the short chair behind him. A knock came at the door and Dean made no acknowledgment of the nurse kneeling beside him.

"Sir, you have to get some sleep. It's not healthy." As she went to nudge his arm he sighed unwillingly turning his gaze from Cas to her.

"I know." She nodded and pointed towards the small bench like couch under the TV that was sitting facing the bed.

"I doubt this chair is comfortable to sleep in. Go on and rest. If anything happens I'll wake you up." He nodded and reluctantly stood up, Dean silently stood by the bed waiting for the nurse to leave.

"Good night Sir." As she closed the door Dean crawled into the bed and laid next to Cas wrapping Cas' trench coat over them like a blanket.

"Night Cas...Sweet dreams.."


	3. I Don't Understand

Wow! 3 posted! I'm on fire! lol. Yay another person in the story!

Who is it you ask Well...I'll tell you...when you read it!

HAHAHA! Anyway I hope I got a few tears on the last chapter! And onto the story!

**-Death Bed Confessions Chapter 3: I don't understand. **

Dean lost track of how many days he had been waiting in the room sitting in the hardened chair, by the lines under his eyes you could instantly tell it was over a month. In fact almost two months, since the horrible fate Cas had fallen pray to, and two months since Dean had heard Cas speak to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winchester?" Dean shook his head and sat up straight in the chair turning to see Doctor Hall standing there holding her clipboard as usual."Yes?" As Dean stood up she motioned for him to sit back down.

"I have some news about your friend." Dean's heart sped up and all the anger and sadness disappeared. "For the past week his heart rate has slowed dangerously fast and his brain activity is low...I'm sorry but..."

Dean's stared at the floor, His eyes went wide with fear and he began softly gasping, he felt as though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe.

"I...I don't understand...what are you saying...?"

The doctor sighed and bent down looking up at him laying her hand on top of his.

"He may be brain dead in a matter of days..." Dean bit his fist and began to feel the hot tears run down his face.

"Isn't there something we can do?..."

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't want to be the one to say this but...It would be better to pull the plug now than to drag it on." Dean completely froze, They wanted him to give up! Dean began bleeding from biting down so hard on his hand to restrain himself from breaking down in front of the doctor.

"Here's the form...sign when your ready." Handing him the paper and pen she stood up placed her hand on his shoulder and turned her head slightly.

"I'm so sorry.." As soon as she left it hit Dean and it hit him hard. Cas...is really going to die..and he did nothing to save him... A low growl came from deep inside of Dean as he gripped the form that would send his beautiful angel to his death.

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" Dean tore up the paper as he threw the clipboard out the window shattering a small part of the glass. Dean slammed down on the ground next to the bed and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"God damn it Cas! Wake up! You can't leave me alone here! I need you! You stupid son of a bitch! Why didn't you let me come with you that day!" Dean began screaming at the silent angel in his bed. Restraining himself from shaking Cas, Dean slammed his fist into the wall. After a few minutes of groaning from the pains in his hand Dean slid to the floor and began banging the back of his head against the wall gently

"How am I going to save you...I don't want to believe this is real...Bobby was right...There's not a damn thing I can do to bring you back to me..." Dean closed his eyes as tears began to slowly fall from his eyes,

"I don't want to loose you...I won't live through it..." As Dean opened his teary green eyes he was surprised to find Sam standing at the end of Cas' bed.

"Hey..." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, standing there for a few seconds just looking at his younger brother then hugged Sam tight and began shaking as he broke down again.

"There's something I need to tell you...It's about Cas..."


	4. Hated by your own kind

**Death Bed Confessions Ch4.**

I'm in a pretty damn good mood so I'm going to write another one for you guys wants to know what Puppy is going to say? I bet you do. Yeah well here goes! Enjoy and comment!-Death Bed Confessions Chapter 4: Hated by your own kind. "Dean. You need to calm down." Sammy leaned against the wall completely calm but a concerned look stretched across his face."How am I suppose to calm down when you tell me something this big!" Dean screamed and paced around the room, The news was beyond what he had expected. "I'm going to kill him!" Sam crossed his arms and sighed shaking his head. "You can't just kill an angel Dean." "Watch me!" Sam pinned Dean against the wall by his shirt "If you go after Michael he'll just kill you and use you as his vessel, you stubborn ass.""I can't just let him suck Cas' soul dry!" "Don't you think I know that! but he's using Cas to get to you can't you see that!" "I don't care! If it means Cas will live then Michael can have me!" Sam glared at his brother and pulled back his arm and nailed Dean in the face knocking him out cold. "Sorry man. It's for your own good."-

Sam walked over towards Cas pressing his side against the bed not looking down at the broken man near him. "Hey Cas. Man...If only you could see how much Dean was beating himself up over what happened to you. I found him sleeping on the bed with you last time I visited, I thought his nightmare about his time in hell was bad but that doesn't even come close to what is going on now emotionally I suppose." Sam scratched the back of his head smoothing his hair back out of his face. "He's been saying some things lately when he manages to sleep things like "All my fault...going to die...wasn't there...gone forever. ""It's sad really. I know you guys had...sorry HAVE a thing between you. It's obvious, Bobby even sees it. I haven't been the best brother lately and I guess it's because of Ruby...""I don't know how to tell Dean she's got me addicted to demon blood..." Sam walked back over to the edge of the bed and sighed running his finger over the white bed sheet."That's how I knew Michael was reaping you of your angel soul and turning you mortal so he could kill you for good. Who would of thought Castiel my brother's guardian angel would die as a human..."A sudden rush of wind stormed into the room and the sound of wings from behind Sam could be heard. "Gabriel.." Sam smiled and turned around to meet the grinning angel's face,"Is he ready?" Sam looked over at Dean and Cas and nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah let's go." -

"Son of bitch, why the hell did you punch me Sam?" Dean sat up and found the room to be empty, "Sam?" A loud alarm went off, filling the room with the sound. Dean turned towards the empty bed and saw that Cas was gone."Cas!" Dean fell to his knees and sat in shock as the hospital employees rushed into the abandoned hospital room.


	5. You know what I want

Welcome back Lovvies! It's time for Death Bed Confessions! Yay! Things are going to get even more complicated as the story progresses! I'm sorry to say this may be the last chapter of the story, I know it's sad. But in this installement I am bringing the epicness! Oh yeah, I love to torture you with the epic events. for the story! Enjoy! Leave some Review love! My ego just loves it xD - Death Bed Confessions Chapter 5: You know what I want. Pacing around the cheap hotel room Dean cursed at his phone punching the redial button and held it to his ear. "Hey this is Sam you know what to do." Groaning into the phone Dean scratched his head "Sam, where the hell are you? I've been calling you for the past four hours, Call me back when you get this."Dean sat in silence taking slow deep breaths trying to calm himself down, his hands started to shake uncontrollably."Where are you Cas..." A heavy gust of wind opened the window blowing through the room along with it a husky laugh. "You humans are weak when it comes to your emotions." Dean glared at the angel and grabbed the knife sitting on the wooden table beside him. "Michael, What do you want." Michael grinned looking over Dean while gracefully walking across the room. Running his hand over the wall, and leaned against it staring Dean down."You know what I want Dean." Dean spit at Michael, gripping into the knife not noticing that blood was dripping from the blade cutting into his palm."Go to hell, I know what you did to Cas you bastard. And there's no way in hell you're going to get away with it." Dean raised his arm slashing the blade fast across Michael's face, but all it did was anger the angel."Come now Dean, Haven't you learned by now." with one flick of his hand Michael sent Dean flying into the wall. "You can't harm me." Dean managed to cut Michael with the blade causing blood to drip off his cheek. Michael grabbed the blade and jammed into Dean's side causing him to scream from the intense pain as the angel twisted the blade inside of him and ripped it out. Michael laughed wiping his finger over the drop of blood falling from the blades tip, placing it on his tongue he closed his eyes and licked his lips. "Mm...I have to say, for a human your blood tastes fantastic. I'm going to enjoy being in your body." Michael lightly placing the blade on Dean's throat. Dean struggled to breath, and again spit in the angel's face. "Since when do angels drink blood?" Michael pushed the blade harder against Dean's throat making him gasp softly. "It's takes a bit of getting used too but it's worth the result in the end. Just look at Sam." Dean's eyes widened as Michael tilted his head and smirked. "Oh. You didn't know, how sweet little Sammy protecting his big brother from his terrible secret!" Michael busted out in a low heavy laugh as Dean turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "That's right your baby brother is a monster." "Shut the hell up!" Michael grinned and grabbed Dean's jaw and turned him back towards him "First I'll kill your little pet angel. Then that worthless old man, I think I might even kill your freak brother while I'm at it." "If you touch them I'll kill you!" Dean gasped as the blade cut deeper into his throat. Michael suddenly turned his gaze to the side and grinned as two figures appeared."Well, well, who do we have here?" As he turned around letting Dean fall to the floor, he found to his surprise a pissed Sam who for some reason looked larger than usual, standing beside Gabriel with a Grinch like grin stretching across his face. "Gabriel? what are you-" Michael was cut off as he felt a sharp pain shoot up his back, When he fell to his knees he saw another man appear from the side standing there with a look of anger."Hey ass-butt." Michael glared at the blue eyed angel who stood next to the grinning Gabriel and Sam. Michael stared in awe at Castiel, shocked that the angel looked as if he had never been hurt. Cas brushed off his trench coat and waved goodbye as Sam began chanting a spell. "You can't kill me! Dean will give into me!" Castiel bent down and whispered into Michael's ear. "I'm the only one he will end up giving into..." as Sammy spoke the last words of the chant the angel screamed and with a bright light and began to feel dizzy. Mostly due to the fact that he was loosing a lot of blood, Castiel and Sam picked him up all the while Gabriel stood there smiling with a look of triumph. "Went better than I expected." Sam sighed and shook his head motioning Gabriel to move out of the way. -

"Sam...Cas?" As they laid Dean onto the squeaky hotel bed Cas placed his hand over his mouth and ran his hand through Dean's hair. "Rest..." Dean lost consciousness as a extremely hot feeling overwhelmed his wounds. Dean shot up in the bed trying to catch his breath. Looking around the room he noticed there was a coffee cup sitting on the table. "Thank god." Dean winced at an imaginary pain until he looked down and saw the small red marks over where Michael had injured him. "What the..?" "Thank Cas for that." Sam walked out of the bathroom shaking off his wet hair and pulling his towel back up. Dean sat confused and stared at Sam with a look that sent Sammy into a laughing frenzy. "Cas? But Cas is-" "Cas is fine." The two brothers looked in the direction of the voice and there was Cas standing in the doorway. Sam smiled and walked into the small kitchen area as he rummaged threw the fridge. "Hello Dean." Dean got up walking over to Cas. Cas made no movement as he watched the hunter make his way towards him. Dean stood there frozen for a moment, then grabbed Cas and pulled him into a warm hug. "I've missed you..." Cas closed his eyes and embraced the teary eyed hunter in his arms."I missed you too.."


	6. Dark Secrets and Horned Angels

Surprise! wooh! Thought I stopped writing these yes? WRONG! lol I'm going to be finishing up the last chapters and THEN I shall end it! Woohoo! And without further ado! I give to you my little addicts, drum roll PLEASE!- Death Bed Confession Chapter 6!: Dark Secrets and Horned Angels. Ever so often a tiny reminder of the encounter with the Arch Angel Michael would pop into Dean's head, He didn't want to believe that Sam...his baby brother who he had basically raised was a monster. A blood junkie... With a look of content Sam smiled over at Dean but Dean who was too caught up in his worrisome thoughts made no sign of acknowledgment and sat staring coldly at his brother. Sam flinched not knowing what was wrong."Hey man you OK?"Dean shook his head breaking his concentration on the harsh angel's word repeating in the back of his mind. Sammy turned in his chair and looked at Dean in confusion. "Yeah, just thinking about something that's been bugging me.""You want to talk about it?"Dean scratched the back of his neck and stood up grabbing his beer and taking a sip. "No. It's fine." "Are you sure man?" Dean groaned rolling his eyes at Sam. A sudden feeling rose up inside of him and with a hard thrust he slammed his beer down on the table."I said it's fine! Now leave it alone!" Sammy sighed and stood up walking up to his angry brother cautiously laying his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, whatever is going on with you-" Dean smacked away his brother's hand and backed away."Don't you dare start. Damn it you should be the one explaining things!"Dean could have kicked himself for bursting out at Sam like that but at the moment he didn't care he was tired of the lies, the deceit He wondered if Sammy had more dark secrets he was keeping from him. He prayed to GOD Michael was only lying to get a rise out of him."Dean. What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I mean! Don't play stupid!" "Dean, I really have no idea what you mean!" The more Sammy denied having a secret the more Dean got angry, Dean kicked the edge of Bobby's kitchen table, causing it to slightly crack in the leg. "You and that bitch Ruby that's what I mean! She's been making you drink demon blood! How could you keep that from me Sam? Huh?" Sam frowned and slowly sat in the chair behind him, lowering his head and looking away from Dean. "Who told you?..." "So it's true?" Sammy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean was almost in tears, his mind ran wild with the images of his Sammy covered in demon blood eyes blacked out and that bitch standing next to him. "Yes..." Dean walked over to the counter bracing himself from all the anger building inside of him. "That's great...While I was in hell you were playing junkie boyfriend with Ruby, Nice to know you had my back.""I did it for you! You have no idea what I went through trying to bring you back!" "What YOU went through?" Dean clenched his fist and walked up to Sam punching him in the face as hard as he could knocking him back. "I was in hell! I have no idea what YOU went through? That was nothing compared to what I had every second down there!"Sam rubbed his bruised and bleeding jaw spitting out the blood from his mouth. And in turn punched Dean in the face. "I did everything to bring you back! EVERYTHING! It was my only option! Why can't you see that?""You drink Demon blood Sammy! DEMON BLOOD! How do you expect me to understand! You're a god damn monster! and all because of HER!" Sam flinched at Dean's hurtful words...knowing full well his brother was right on all accounts. Sammy looked down clenching his fist but sighed letting his hand drop. "You should have just given up on bringing me back, I never wanted you to turn out like this..." And with those final words Dean stormed out of Bobby's house and hopped into the Impala. Bobby walked into the house carrying bags of groceries. And stopped mid walk looking at Sam "I saw Dean pulling out of the driveway. Where's he going?" "I don't know.." As Dean drove he turned off the radio and sat in silence tapping the steering wheel. A sudden gust of wind blew into the car and without turning Dean sighed. "Cas." "Hello Dean." Dean looked over and his heart jumped as he saw the blue eyes that had haunted and drove him crazy. Cas as usual sat with a serious calm face waiting for Dean to start up the conversation. "What is it?" "It's about Michael." Dean dug his nails into the wheel and increased the speed of the Impala, Cas slowly looked over Dean sensing he was extremely tense. "He's gathering an army. He's starting another war."Dean sighed and pulled over the Impala. Turning over towards Cas he groaned. "Great like we need to be in the middle of Angels and Demons fighting it out again." Cas looked around nervously and scratching the back of his head."Well. It's more like...Angels and Demons fighting against Middle Earth..." Dean's eyes grew larger letting his mouth drop in shock. Cas bit his lip and sunk his head still looking sheepishly at Dean."Son of a bitch."


	7. GOD is dead

Hello Lovvies! Luci here with another Chapter! Yay! Exciting yes? What's going to happen this time?Anyway! It's time for another addition to the epicness! Sorry that the last chapter was all about Sam, I haven't really been going into Destiel much but the story will progress more into Dean and Castiel's relationship ;DAnd so our story begins! (-comment if you know what that's from!)- Death Bed Confessions Chapter 7: GOD is Dead. "How is that possible? Why would Michael go against GOD and team up with Lucifer?" Cas sighed leaning his head back letting out a frustrated moan. "He's not, He's gathering rogue angels and demons. He still wants to destroy Lucifer." "Then how would he do that if Dean and me are dead? Aren't we their vessels?""Do you remember when that teenage boy swapped bodies with you? And what the demon said about it?""Yeah. That Gary freak." "Well if your soul isn't in your body any demon can take over. Including Lucifer and Michael." Sam let out a moan and rubbed his forehead still trying to wrap his brain around the idea of it all. Dean on the other hand wasn't paying attention at the sat across from Sammy twirling his knife on Bobby's table. Bobby shot a glare over at Dean and crossed his arms waiting for Dean to stop carving up his brand new table. "You know Dean, you broke my table last time by getting your ass thrown by a demon. I'd like to keep this one in tact for awhile." Bobby grabbed the knife and laid it on the table. Dean grinned and leaned back in the chair propping his feet up on the table Castiel coughed trying to get their attention"We have more pressing matters than your table."Bobby nodded scratching his neck and re-adjusting his hat. Sam sat in silence glancing over at Dean waiting for him to look back and give Sam some kind of acknowledgment that he was still his Dean didn't in fact he was avoiding looking at Sammy at all costs because all that he saw when he looked at Sammy was black eyes and him covered in blood. He knew Sammy was waiting for him to speak to him but he just couldn't. at least not right now. "So what are we going to do about it Cas?" "I..I don't know." Gabriel stood near Sam crossing his arms with a playful grin, Castiel glared at the trickster and turned facing him. "You think this is funny Gabriel?" Dean stood up and held Castiel back, Dean sat Cas down in the chair and leaned against the wall."I need some air.." Sam watched Dean walk out onto the porch and sit on the steps, Bobby motioned Sam to go out there but Sam shook his head and looked down..."Michael, Raphael refuses to join us. What should we do about him?"Michael stood in silence as Uriel walked up behind him and crossed is arms. Michael had a look of disgust on his face, He despised Uriel. Michael planned on killing Uriel after this was over."Leave him, If he so wishes to fight along side them then he will..We have an advantage on our side..." The demon Azazel stepped forward and flashed his sickening yellow eyes at the angels. Uriel laughed tossing back his head. "You lay your trust in this pathetic demon? Ha! What makes you so special? You're nothing but a disgusting demon."Azazel grinned and crossed his arms as he walked up to Uriel leaning into his ear. "It's not what I can do..." A sudden bright light burst from Uriel as a blade ripped through his chest. Uriel fell to the floor an empty shell and disappeared. Azazel grinned and bent down touching the floor where the angel had laid. "It's who I have." John Winchester stood wiping the blade off. His eyes were cold but he looked the same as he had before Azazel had taken him to hell in the deal he made with the yellow eyed demon to save Dean."He was not important. Well done." Michael circled around John running his finger across his torso. John didn't move or even look he stood there like a lifeless drone."They won't know what hit them...well who hit them." "Dean. Can we talk?" Sam let the screen door shut as he walked out and stood above Dean who was staring out like he was searching for something."I can't take back what I did...I regret giving into Ruby, but when she said it was the only way...I wanted my brother back. No matter what the cost. Just like you did for me, I don't want you to hate me for that."Sam sat down next to Dean on the steps, Dean still stared out into the open as if he hadn't heard him. Sam sighed and looked over at Dean almost in tears. "Sammy...You're my brother. I could never hate you. I love you and you know that." "Yeah.." "But you can't hide things like this from me. Or I can't trust you." Dean pulled Sammy into a tight hug and gripped his shirt. "I won't let you become a monster. I love you Sammy." Sam felt hot tears run down his face as he hugged his brother. "We stick together no matter what."


	8. The devil's whisper of death

Ello Lovvies Luci here giving you what you want! xD Anyway it doesn't seem like it's been long but blocks kill us writers I've been wanting so bad to finish this chapter and I finally did, It's a miracle I survived the writers block. I usual get really cranky because of them, when a girl needs to write she NEEDS to write damn it! lol xD And without further ado I give you!- Death Bed Confessions Chapter 8: The devil's whisper of Death. The lights from the passing cars flashed through the motel room revealing a devastated look on the face of Dean Winchester as he saw a larger figure bending over a limp body across the room on the floor. Dean's heart stopped and sunk into his stomach as Dean realized that the hungry man in front of him was his brother Sam, The floor creaked and Sam became aware of Dean watching the sight before him. "Dean.." Sammy ripped a silver blade from the corpse standing up and wiped the warm splattered blood from his face, a sudden smirk crossed his face as he smelled the fear on Dean and heard the faint beating of the hunters heart. "Sam. What did you do?.." Cracking his neck Sam turned around to face the horrified hunter, A sudden pain ran through Dean's spine as his brother raised his hand and tightened his fist throwing Dean in the air slamming him violently against the wall. "Sammy...stop..." Sam sighed grinning and shaking his head slowly still using his ability to pin Dean against the wall. "Oh Dean, You really are stupid. I thought by now you would have known the difference between me and your brother." Dean glared at the dark laughs coming from Sam as he realized what was happening. "Lucifer." Lucifer grinned and tilted his head looking at the now anger struck hunter before him."Now that's better." Dean spat in Lucifer's face and kicked around trying to get free from Lucifer's grasp. "Be civil Dean, it's not polite to spit." Dean glared at the devil in his brothers body and continued to kick and thrash about even though he knew it did him no good. "Go to hell!""You know...Castiel was just as rude trying to kill me, It's a shame what happened." Dean stopped struggling as his eyes followed Lucifer's gaze when he slowly looked over at the empty vessel laying on the floor only a few feet away from them. "You son of a bitch!" Castiel was beaten to a pulp and had a giant hole where Lucifer had stabbed him with the large blade. Dean's head slammed back against the wall as Lucifer leaned in and whispered in his ear."Now it's your turn.." Dean closed his eyes and prepared himself for the blow of the blade when everything went silent and he leaned off the wall some how released from Lucifer's grip, Cautiously opening his eyes Dean was caught by surprise to see Lucifer leaning against Michael who had stabbed Lucifer with his own knife. Michael ripped the blade from his brother's chest and let him begin to fall back. "Sammy!" Dean ran towards his brother and caught him as he was about to hit the floor and laid him down gently hugging Sam tightly as tears ran down his face."Come on Sam, stay with me." Dean covered the bleeding gap in Sammy's chest lifting his head up and screamed while the tears flooded his eyes as his brother slipped away. Dean pressed his head against Sammy's soft hair and slowly rocked back and forth."Dean! wake the hell up!" Dean shot up in the bed pulling his gun from underneath the pillow pointing it in the direction of Sam hovering over him. Dean shook his head trying to erase the horrible nightmare he had."You alright?" Dean sat on the edge of the bed and scratched his head with the gun taking deep breaths to calm his heart rate down. "Yeah man, just a nightmare." Sam stood in front of Dean, a look of concern crossed his face. Dean made sure Sam couldn't see the tears falling from his face, The room went into a uncomfortable silence as Sam stood there watching his brother rub his forehead obviously troubled by something."I'm going to go out for a bit..""Alright man. Be careful."As Dean drove into Bobby's driveway the porch light came on and out stepped Bobby with a asleep look on his face. Dean stepped out of the Impala and walked up to Bobby. Without a word on both their parts Bobby lead Dean inside and made him a bed on the couch downstairs. After taking off his shirt and shoes Dean laid down on the couch and sighed in relief. It was more comfortable then the motel beds him and Sam slept in every night. Soon after Dean stretched out on his new found bed and fell fast asleep. But nothing helped, and getting away from Sam didn't stop the nightmares either, it was useless. And again Dean slipped into his worst fears once more. A sudden cold gust of wind blew in from the window in the kitchen and a hand softly shook Dean waking him from his horrible sleep. "Cas?" "Hello Dean." Dean sat up feeling a little embarrassed at the fact he was half naked with Castiel sitting so close to him. Castiel leaned in slowly and Dean ducked his head out of the way Castiel a little confused tilted his head at Dean and blinked. "What's wrong?" Castiel innocently placed his hand on Dean's thigh and turned towards him more. Dean bit his lip feeling himself get excited by the angel's gentle touch. "Is there a reason you're here Cas?" Castiel looked away still leaving his hand lingering near Dean's crotch, Dean took a deep breath but a unexpected gasp slipped out as Castiel tightened grip on the hunters leg, making Dean moan by being so close."I wanted to make sure you were OK.." Dean turned his head towards Castiel taken back at the sudden sadness in Castiel's voice. The hunter sat on the edge of the couch rubbing the spot were Castiel had almost bruised his thigh."Yeah...No, I'm not...damn.." Dean lowered his head and placed his head in his palms. The tears began to pour down his face but he kept silent careful not to make noise because he didn't want to wake up Bobby. "I can't...I'm not strong enough to save Sam, or Bobby...not even you.." Castiel sat in silence as he let the hunter get out his what was troubling him. Dean groaned wiping his eyes letting out a forced laugh. "I probably sound like a whiny bitch right now." Dean rubbed his sore eyes and sighed sitting back into the couch."How did you know something was wrong anyway Cas?" Cas turned his head towards Dean and with little effort smiled at the hunter."We do share a special bond Dean, I feel your every emotion like when I was in the hospital." Dean's eyes went wide and he began to blush embarrassed at the angel's words. "You...you heard that?" "The only time I've ever felt peace. Is when I have been near you.."Castiel sat back on the couch turned towards him and raised up his chin kissing him lightly on the lips causing Dean to gasp into the kiss. Dean didn't know how to respond at first with the angel ambushing him and all. Castiel started to slowly crawl on top of Dean pushing him down onto the couch but Dean broke the kiss gasping for air. Castiel straddled Dean as he began to get into it and softly pulled onto Castiel's tie yanking him down further."Wouldn't this work better if I removed my clothing Dean?" Dean smirked and looked up at Castiel with hungry eyes. "I was planning on doing that for you." As the sun broke into the room Dean squinted his eyes and held up his hand as shield, suddenly realizing Cas was laying by him with his arm wrapped around his chest and for the first time Castiel's face had a color to it. He was blushing Dean smiled and laid back down resting his head on his arms. Both of them were "under dressed" from the playful night they had, an amazing smell filled Dean's nostrils making him drool on himself. "Bacon, eggs and waffles." Bobby walked in straightened his hat and wiped off his hands looking over at the two naked men on his couch. Standing silently at Dean and Castiel."I figured you two would be hungry after that...rough night." Bobby coughed trying to hold back and awkward laugh."Sam's going to be over soon so wake sleeping beauty up and get dressed." Dean sighed and shook Cas gently trying not to scare him outta his sleep,Cas yawned stretching his arms and legs. "Hey Cas, time to get up." Cas nodded and sat up watching Bobby walk back up stairs. Dean coughed and pulled his pants on quickly and messed with his necklace. Castiel on the other hand was dressed by the time Dean pulled his zipper all the way up."Where did you learn how to do that stuff from last night?" Dean straightened Cas' hair and tie making sure everything was looking somewhat presentable. Cas blushed and looked down slightly biting his lip."I asked Gabriel.." "Seriously? Wow. Didn't know he swung that way.""Yes well ever since he met Sam he's changed.""What?"


End file.
